powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ranger Operators (Shattered Grid)
The Ranger Operators were a select group chosen by Doctor K to be part of her Ranger Program. Already belonging to an alternate dimension, their timeline was misaligned further due to the Shattered Grid incident, where their history was realigned, and they now coexist with other Rangers in other universes. History Lord Drakkon and his sentries arrive at the domed city of Corinth. While the sentries attack the Ranger Operators and depower Dillon with the Black Dragon Cannon, Drakkon tries to sway Doctor K into joining him. Doctor K shoots him only to discover he is a Venjix decoy. Scott is able to destroy the Black Dragon cannon. Ziggy is able to steal the Black Dragon Cannon and Doctor K is able to reverse engineer it to counteract its effects. Doctor K is also able to pick up on Zordon's message regarding Drakkon's attack. She tells the Ranger in Zordon's world of what they've accomplished before they get cut off. Jason and Lauren head to Corinth to find her. Later, the Ranger Operators, including Dillon, are all back at full strength and are fighting off a second wave of Sentries when Jason and Lauren arrive to help. The Rangers are all surprised to see a third wave of Sentries led by Lord Drakkon himself, who has powered up with the Zeo Crystal as well, and has brought with him Koragg, the Psycho Rangers, and the A-Squad Rangers. After Doctor K reinforced the Morphers of the other Ranger teams, the Ranger Operators participated in an advance towards Drakkon's Tower on the Moon in the World of the Coinless, engaging a large army of Ranger Sentries. Members Scott Truman As Ranger Operator Series Red, Scott Truman followed his original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. On Doctor K's birthday, Lord Drakkon's army attacks. Observing that their Black Dragon cannon is technology that could depower Rangers, Scott destroys it, to Lord Drakkon's surprise. He fights alogside some other Rangers in Corinth, and later was teleported to the Command Center. Then he participated in the last battle against Lord Drakkon's Forces. Status: alive, powered Dillon As Ranger Operator Series Black, Dillon followed his original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. On Doctor K's birthday, Lord Drakkon's army attacks. Using their Black Dragon cannon, they de-power Dillon and render him unable to battle. After the Rangers beat Lord Drakkon's first wave, Doctor K restores his powers, just in time for the second and third waves. He fights alogside some other Rangers in Corinth, and later was teleported to the Command Center. Then he was seen during the last battle against Lord Drakkon's Forces, fighting with Psycho Blue. Status: alive, re-powered by Doctor K Ziggy Grover As Ranger Operator Series Green, Ziggy Grover followed his original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. On Doctor K's birthday, Lord Drakkon's army attacks. Ziggy steals their Black Dragon cannon in the melee and brings it to Doctor K to reverse engineer, which she does successfully. He fights alogside some other Rangers in Corinth, and later was teleported to the Command Center. He was seen fighting in the last battle against Lord Drakkon's Forces. Status: alive, powered Flynn McAllistair As Ranger Operator Series Blue, Flynn McAllistair followed his original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. On Doctor K's birthday, Lord Drakkon's army attacks. He fights with the rest of the Rangers and they are victorious. Later, he fights against some Sentries alogside some other Rangers in Corinth, and later was teleported to the Command Center. He is seen in the fight against Lord Drakkon's Forces. Status: alive, powered Summer Landsdown As Ranger Operator Series Yellow, Summer Landsdown followed her original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. On Doctor K's birthday, Lord Drakkon's army attacks. She fights with the rest of the Rangers and they are victorious. During another fight in Corinth against Lord Drakkon's Forces, Drakkon himself steals her morpher, leaving Summer unable to morph again. However, she goes to the Command Center alongside the others Rangers and Doctor K. Status: alive, depowered from stolen Morpher Gem As Ranger Operator Series Gold, Gem followed his original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. He hadn't arrived at Doctor K's birthday celebration to see the first wave of Drakkon's attack. He and his sister fight Lord Drakkon's Forces with their Zords in the others attacks at Corinth, and was later seen during the last battle on the Moon in the World of the Coinless, alongside other Gold Rangers. Status: alive, powered Gemma As Ranger Operator Series Silver, Gemma followed her original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. She hadn't arrived at Doctor K's birthday celebration to see the first wave of Drakkon's attack. She and her brother fight Lord Drakkon's Forces with their Zords in the others attacks at Corinth. She wasn't seen either in the Command Center nor the last battle against Lord Drakkon's Forces. Status: Unknown